


[Podfic of] That's Private, Soldier / written by benedictcumberlongpond

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Army AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] That's Private, Soldier / written by benedictcumberlongpond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That's Private, Soldier.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897924) by [benedictcumberlongpond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberlongpond/pseuds/benedictcumberlongpond). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/hztmwiupoae6u24rcdsepwzdxsa420n6.mp3) | 4.3 MB | 00:04:48  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/i1gb3fyirmu33vs36gfluf90h8nmv8aq.m4b) | 2.5 MB | 00:04:48  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thats-private-soldier).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
